Potter and Lupin
by ssvensson429
Summary: James Potter and Teddy Lupin are often up to no good. Recovering a map, Howlers, motorbikes and more, they might get into more trouble than their Marauder ancestors. A collection of (mostly) canon one-shots focused around Teddy and his life with the Potters, particularly James. Disclaimer: these characters are not mine.
1. Chapter 1

Two boys were crouched behind the door to Filch's office, hiding under an invisibility cloak. One had dark brown hair and glasses—the other was tall and skinny with light-brown hair. They were, of course, Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin: cousins and partners in crime. Though they were four years apart, and James only in his second year at Hogwarts, the two of them had already caused enough mischief for ten. They were certainly giving the Messers. Potter and Lupin that came before them a run for their money.

"Teddy," James hissed. "We're going to get caught."

"With an attitude like that, you bet. Now come on—we have to get that map back. It's not _my_ fault—"

"I told you it was _Al's_ fault—he's no good at it," James insisted. He tended to blame most things on his younger, Slytherin brother.

"It was your fault and you know it—don't blame Al," Teddy said, rolling his eyes. "Now shh—I hear Filch."

The old man began to open the door to his office. He, along with a new kitten, stepped out into the hallway.

"Come, now, Miss Norris…We have halls to protect," He grumbled, the kitten following behind him, though quite distracted by all the sights and sounds. She was no _Mrs. Norris_ but Filch knew he could train her all the same. As soon as Filch was out of sight, Teddy and James scuffled to the door, still underneath the cloak.

"You're stepping on me," James complained. Teddy rolled his eyes and whisked out his wand.

"_Alohamora_," He whispered. The lock on the door creaked, and the boys pushed the door open—unaware they were being watched by a rather clever cat down the hallway. As soon as they entered Filch's office and shut the door, the boys took off their cloak and looked around.

"Alright, let's start looking—_Accio_ doesn't work in here," Teddy added bitterly.

The boys searched around the office, finding many useful things that had likely belonged to the Weasley twins, Fred and George. James would pick something up, ask Teddy if they could keep it, and the elder boy would simply roll his eyes. He would explain to James, every time, that if they took _everything _that looked interesting, Filch would certainly know that they were there. James still managed to nick some things, however. He _was_ James Potter, after all.

After some searching, Teddy finally found it—the map. He smiled, and held it up for James to see.

"Got it! Now, let's get out of here before we get caught." Teddy looked at the map fondly, and tapped it with his wand.

_Mr. Moony is relieved that his son has found the map, but implores him to check the map for—_

"Great!" James cheered, the cloak under his arm. The two boys exited the office, closed the door, and just as they were about to hide under the cloak…

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter…what are you doing up so late at night?" Headmaster McGonagall asked the two boys, her thin lips trying their best not to curl into a smile. Truthfully, she loved seeing the two boys together. They reminded her of another Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter—though these boys were certainly different. For starters, Minerva never imagined a world in which a Mr. Lupin would have more detentions than a Mr. Potter, nor could she picture any sort of James Potter being best friends with a boy in Hufflepuff.

Teddy looked at James and sighed. They had been caught, somehow. James pulled the invisibility cloak off and looked down at the floor. Teddy shoved the map in his pocket and smiled.

"Hello, _Headmaster Minnie_. Just enjoying a nice stroll in the moonlight," He grinned. "Have to show young James all the ins and outs of the castle."

McGonagall was unimpressed.

"Mr. Lupin, even if I did believe you—which I _certainly_ do not—you would still be breaking a school rule. What I believe is that you boys tried to nick that map of yours from Argus' office—a place where it will, _ironically_, end up again."

Teddy's hair changed red and he narrowed his eyes. James stepped on his cousin's foot to get him to calm down, and the young Potter shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Headmaster," James grinned. "What map?"

"As far as I know," Teddy added, hair returning it its natural state, "There is no such map. Sounds like a bit of complex magic, really—"

"Probably created by some great wizards of old—"

"Perhaps geniuses," Teddy finished, "But it's quite hard to say—"

"_Accio Marauder's Map_," McGonagall whispered. The map flew out of Teddy's pocket and into McGongall's hand. She tapped the map with her wand and said:

"_Revelio_."

James snickered. Teddy smiled.

"You want to read what it says, Headmaster?" He quipped. McGonagall narrowed her eyes.

_"Messers. Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs kindly suggest that Headmaster Minnie return the map where it belongs—in the hands of their kin._

_Mr. Prongs would like to chastise his grandson, young Prongs, for losing the map in the first place and blaming it on Al. However, he firmly believes it belongs in his care._

_Mr. Moony would also like to take a moment to chastise young Mr. Moony for his numerous run-ins with Headmaster Minnie and would like to encourage his son to get into less trouble—_

_Mr. Padfoot would like to chastise Messers. Moony and Prongs for chastising boys who should be praised._

_Mr. Moony was not finished and would like to contest that the map belongs to young Mr. Prongs and believes it should belong to young Mr. Moony, since it was Mr. Moony himself who did most of the grunt work._

_Mr. Prongs says did not._

_Mr. Moony says did too…"_

Minerva sighed. "I'm not reading more of this nonsense. Considering that even the elder Messers. Lupin and Potter can't figure out who the map belongs to, perhaps I should just keep it for myself," She said, thin lips turning into a smile. "If you want it back, you can come to my office—for detention." Teddy groaned.

"But that's not fair!" He complained. "My dad didn't _die_ just so that I could get my map—"

"Your map?" James asked incredulously. "And don't play the dead dad card with a _Potter_," He teased, "It's my map—it belonged to my father, and his father before him. That's two generations—"

"Exactly!" Teddy insisted. "You're twice removed—I'm the _actual son_ of a Marauder. Besides," Teddy said, pretending to tear up, turning his eyes red and puffy and his hair turning a sad blue, "It's all I have left to remember—"

"Oh bugger off," James quipped. "Minnie—" James paused. While the boys had been arguing, their Headmaster had vanished. James elbowed Teddy.

"This is your fault—she got away with my map!"

"_My_ map," Teddy corrected.

"_Our_ map," James conceded. "Now, come on—she's got a head start. We've got to get that map back."

**I might add more...and if I do, review and let me know what you would like to see!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful Monday morning at Hogwarts. Spring had sprung and the newfound sunlight poured into the Great Hall as owls delivered morning lettered and parcels to students. A bright white owl by the name of Hedwig Jr., affectionately known as 'Hedy,' flew over the Gryffindor table and plopped right by a certain Mr. James Potter.

"Now, as I was saying…" James drifted off in mid-conversation to see Hedy staring at him impatiently. She dropped a rather large letter with a red stamp at his place. Young Potter's eyes widened.

_James Sirius Potter and Edward Remus Lupin_

He knew exactly what this was: a Howler. And he knew what he had done to get it.

"Oi Potter!" Exclaimed James' good friend Marcus Grimshot. "You've got a Howler!"

The Gryffindor table around James turned to look at the boy and he gulped.

"I suppose…perhaps if I leave it alone—"

"You can't," Quipped his cousin Rose who was sitting a few chairs down. "Dad got one once and it was horrible—would have been worse if he waited," She insisted.

"It's to Teddy too," James grumbled, growing red. "Oh, he's going to be so annoyed…" James cast his glance to the neighboring Hufflepuff table. Teddy was laughing with his friends. He certainly wouldn't be in a moment.

"You best get up," Marcus said, nudging James with his elbow. "You've got to tell him." Sighing, James heeded his friend and cousin's advice and marched over to the Hufflepuff table, feeling the gaze of his older cousin's friends as he approached. This wouldn't be easy.

"Er…Teddy?" He began. The young Lupin swung his head around and grinned.

"Hey, Jamesie!" He cheered. "Why so glum? We're still on for work tonight, yeah?" He winked. Teddy locked eyes with James for a moment before his gaze drifted down to the letter in his cousin's hand. Teddy muttered something under his breath and his face fell. "Oh."

"Oh is _right_," said one of Teddy's friends who James didn't know. "Our Ted's got a howler!" The boy exclaimed, sniggering.

"Isn't he _already_ a howler?" Asked Teddy's friend Arthur Bates, whose dark eyes flashed with mischief. "_Awoooooo_!" He yowled, causing Teddy to narrow his eyes and elbow his friend right in the chest.

"Bugger off, Bates," he spat, turning back to Teddy. "You see this lot I have to deal with? Anyway, I'm guessing this is about…" The metamorphagus pursed his lips in thought. "Actually, what is this about?"

The boys had pulled a number of pranks within the past week. It was no surprise to Teddy that at least one of them got found out, but that didn't mean he knew _which one_. James looked astonished.

"You don't…_clearly_ the _flobberworms_ we let loose in the dungeon!" James said, exasperated. "They crawled _into_ Slughorn's robes."

"Oh," Teddy said, pausing and stroking his chin. "Well, I don't understand why _I _would get in trouble for something that happened to some old fart," He reasoned. James rolled his eyes.

"Please—you're supposed to be the responsible one. Dad says—"

"Harry says I'm responsible for every little thing you do?" Teddy scoffed, hair turning red. "Oh, this is rich—open that letter, I want to know what he has to say to me," He huffed.

Teddy's friends grinned, and James opened the letter. It fell onto the table with a thump before crinkling into a face-like, puppet-looking thing. Where one could have imagined eyes, there was a thin outline of spectacles.

"_JAMES SIRIUS POTTER AND EDWARD REMUS LUPIN."_

The Great Hall fell silent. Any chance to hear a Howler from Harry Potter was extraordinary—though not all that rare. While James had only been at the school for a year, Teddy had gotten quite a few Howlers from his godfather.

"_I AM UTTERLY ASTONISHED THAT YOU TWO WOULD CONSIDER RELEASING FLOBBERWORMS IN THE CASTLE—NOT ONLY DID YOU TERORRORIZE A PROFESSOR I RESPECT DEARLY,"_

Somewhere in the front of the hall, Slughorn was beaming.

_"BUT YOU CAUSED GALLEONS OF DAMAGE TO POTIONS BOOKS WHICH HAVE TO BE PAID BY YOURS TRULY. YOU BOYS HAVE _REALLY_ DONE IT THIS TIME. DO ENJOY YOUR WEEKEND AT THE CASTLE—I HAVE DECIDED TO TAKE AL AND HUGO TO THE QUIDDITCH GAME SINCE YOU LOT ARE SO UNDESERVING OF THE HONOR!"_

_"No!" _Teddy and James bellowed at the same time.

"Your bloody _father_—"

"He's punishing _me_ for _your idea_—"

"_JAMES, YOUR MOTHER IS ABSOLUTELY BESIDE HERSELF—SHE WANTED VERY BADLY TO TAKE YOU TO THE GAME AND IS INCREDIBLY DISAPPOINTED. TEDDY—EDWARD—I EXPECTED SO MUCH MORE FROM YOU. YOUR FATHER WOULD BE INCREDIBLY HEARTBROKEN—HIS ONLY SON, BEHAVING SO CARELESSLY WITH HIS _OWN_ EDUCATION AFTER YOUR FATHER WORKED SO HARD TO GET AN EDUCATION HIMSELF. YOU BOTH SHOULD BE UTTERLY ASHAMED."_

Teddy's entire face grew hot and red as his hair. He wished he could yell right back at the Howler. It was a harmless prank—no one got hurt.

"_IF EITHER OF YOU BOYS ACT OUT SO SEVERELY AGAIN, I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO DRAG YOU FROM SCHOOL AND TAKE YOU RIGHT BACK HOME WHERE I CAN ASSURE YOU THERE WILL BE _NO FUN_. YOU BOYS ARE NOT MARAUDERS—DO NOT STRIVE IT FOLLOW IN THEIR GRISLY FOOTSTEPS."_

With that, the boys expected the letter to rip itself up. Only, it didn't. Instead, a new, quieter voice began speaking,

"_You don't think I was too harsh, do you dear?_" It was Harry Potter. Teddy looked to James and grinned.

_"Too harsh?"_ That was Ginny. _"Try morbid! The boys unleashed flobberworms, not a stampede of bloody Hippogriffs. You're far too harsh on them for doing the exact things your father and Professor Lupin did all the time in school. You know I was looking forward to that game with my son, Harry Potter, and Lyall picked up a ticket and was so looking forward to surprising his grandson. Now, you've what—disappointed a kind old man?"_

James grinned. This was turning into a classic Ginny Weasley Howler to his _own father_.

_"I didn't—" _

_"You didn't THINK! And now you've got poor Teddy thinking his education hangs in the balance—which we know is absolutely not the case! If anything, your position at the school more precarious—first, you nearly kill yourself looking for some bloody stone—"_

_"That wasn't—"_

_"Then you go and nearly get yourself killed by a book—"_

_"That was more you than me!"_

_"MORE WHAT? I was ELEVEN, Harry, what was I supposed to do? Merlin, then you nearly gave Professor Lupin a million heart attacks, got abducted, nearly killed, nearly killed _again_, nearly killed _yet another time_, nearly got killed a thousand times after that and then _actually_ got killed…not to mention you continually disrupted everyone's education time and time again—"_

_"—it was a war, Ginny—"_

_"—One year! It was a war for one year! I barely learned a bloody thing at school thanks to you—and you're the one who gave James that bloody map and cloak in the first place! You've got no one but yourself to blame—"_

_"_I_ didn't give it to him, Teddy did! The boy nicks all my old things—"_

_"They remind him of his father, Harry. You twat, you know that's why—and don't you forget you'd never have the map in the first place if it wasn't for my brothers—"_

_"Who nicked it from Filch! Merlin, we never stood a chance, did we?"_

_"We certainly didn't—now send that Howler and meet me in the bed—" _

_"NO!" _James yelped, grabbing the Howler as it began to rip itself up. The boy turned absolutely pink, and the entire Great Hall was looking at Lupin and Potter. Teddy looked at James incredulously before snorting, then cracking up laughing. James began to grin and followed suit as students across the hall chuckled before returning to their conversations.

"I can't believe it—Harry Potter, chosen one, chewed out by his own wife," Teddy laughed. James narrowed his eyes.

"At least you don't have the image of your parents…you know…" James shuddered, and Teddy grinned.

"Yes, well, perk of dead parents," he began darkly, "You know they aren't shagging." James nearly choked.

"You know I don't like how nonchalant you are with that," he insisted. Teddy shrugged.

"Hey, mate, that's half the reason I do it. So," Teddy paused, clapping his hands, "Next week. I still have some flobberworms in the shed," he said, referencing the 'most haunted house in Britain.'

"Teddy," James groaned. "We just got caught—"

"No, your parents got caught admitting we didn't deserve what we got—that's a green light, little one! It's go time!" He exclaimed. "Now, I've got to eat and bask in my glory, you should go back to your little lions," he joked. James rolled his eyes but did as he was told. That night, the boys would brainstorm even more uses for flobberworms.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy Lupin angrily stabbed his eggs with his fork, his hair a bright red. The days before the full moon were a bit uncomfortable for the boy, though nowhere near as painful as they had been for his father. Still, he would become an emotional wreck—any little thing could set him off. It was something that most of the Potters had some to get used to and respect: for three days a month, you didn't mess with Ted. Still, one member of the Potter clan had a very difficult time remembering (or following) said rule. James Sirius Potter began to sing.

"Loopy, loopy Lupin," he crooned. "Loony _Moony_—"

"You finish that song," Teddy growled, "I finish _you_." His eyes had turned crimson to match his hair. He didn't like being called 'loony,' and he _certainly_ didn't like being called his father's old nickname.

Harry sighed, stirring his coffee idly with his wand. He knew how this would end—he'd seen it enough times. Teddy and James were the best of friends, but they got on each other's nerves like brothers. "Boys," he said lazily. "Stop."

James grinned and continued, ignoring Teddy and his father.

"Loopy loony, loony _Moony_, loopy loopy—"

"SHUT UP!" Teddy yelled. "SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT. UP." Spittle flew from his mouth, his lips pulled back into a snarl, nearly growling with anger. James simply continued grinning, though his eyes were slightly wider than before.

"Oh, so the _wolf_ comes _out_—"

Teddy knocked over his plate of eggs as he leapt onto the table, spilling Harry's coffee. The commotion would likely be enough to send Ginny down in a moment or two, and an angry Ginny was _not_ what Harry wanted to start his day with.

"James!" Harry yelled. "You _stop_—"

"_Try me_," Teddy snarled, taking out his wand and pointing it at James' forehead. "See how far you can _push _me before—"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry yelled, knocking Teddy off the table as his wand flew in the other direction. The 19-year-old boy glared at his godfather, picking himself off the floor and dusting off his jeans.

"James Sirius Potter," Harry said angrily. "We. Do. Not. _Taunt Teddy_ the morning of the full moon. Nod if you understand me." The 14 year-old-boy nodded silently. He knew better than to upset Teddy, but it was _fun_ seeing how far he could push the boy's buttons. "And you," Harry glared at Teddy, swiveling his heads. "I don't care if you are an adult or not: we do _not_ hex family. Do you understand?"

"_James_ started it," Teddy grumbled. Harry's eyes flashed.

"I don't care you started it," he said firmly. "But I am ending it—_got it_?" Teddy simply stared right at Harry. "GOT IT?" Harry yelled. Teddy shuffled his feet.

"Yes, sir. It's just that bloody song—at home, at school. I already _know_ I'm crazy, especially _now_. I don't need to be reminded about what I am by others," he muttered, glaring right at James. The boy looked at him sheepishly.

"I didn't know—"

"Bullocks," Harry interjected, rolling his eyes. "You knew what you were—"

"I didn't know it made him feel _bad_ about being part _werewolf_!" James yelped. "I wouldn't have _sung_ it I knew!"

"Well it's a shitty song," Teddy spat. "And if I hear it again…"

"You won't," James said coolly. "Are we good?" The young Potter asked. Teddy nodded.

"We're good."

This was a fairly regular event in the Potter household—just as it had been a fairly regular event amongst the Marauder boys.

* * *

"Loony, loopy Lupin," James Potter sang quietly, lying on his stomach in the Gryffindor common room, reading his notes from class. Remus, looking like death incarnate underneath his giant blanket in 'his' armchair, narrowed his eyes and shivered. He had been reading for pleasure, and quickly closed his book with a _thud_.

"You want to continue singing, James?" Remus asked calmly, raising a single brow. Sirius, who was doodling on his notes in the corner, chuckled.

"If you insist, Remus," James grinned. "Loony, loopy, _Moony_ Lupin—"

"James," Remus began testily. "_No_."

Sirius snorted.

"You heard the professor—no singing the Loony Lupin song," he quipped. James rolled his eyes, continuing to sing.

"Loony loopy—"

Remus sighed and pulled out his wand, giving it a little flick. In a moment, James' singing was cut off. He could have sworn he was still trying to make noise, but nothing seemed to be coming out. In fact, James attempted to speak, and nothing came out either. Sirius let loose one of his roaring laughs.

"Nice one, Moony—really shut him up good," Sirius said. Remus tried his best to smile but was in a great deal of pain.

"The number one way to deal with gits is a nice silencing charm—should keep him at bay for at least a bit. Now, James," Remus began coolly. "You sing that song again," his amber eyes flashing, "And someone else picks it up…" He shook his head.

"For now, we're good. But don't _test_ me," Remus warned.


	4. Chapter 4

Teddy Lupin slammed the door to the Potters' home. His eyes were wild, and a wolfish grin was spread across his face. The 20-year-old was ecstatic; after visiting his grandfather in France for two weeks, he had come back to his 'summer home' (as he liked to call it) with a brand-new possession: a flying motorbike. Teddy had found it in Lyall's garage and nicked it. His grandfather was a reasonable man, but Teddy figured the old wizard has hidden it for a reason he didn't care to find out about.

"James!" He shouted, voice echoing throughout the house. "James, come _down_—oh, hello Albus," Teddy smiled, waving at the small boy. "I didn't see you there."

Albus Severus Potter was a small and quiet boy. Most people tended not to see him.

"That's alright, Teddy," Albus said with a soft smile. "I've just been reading—Mum told me where to find some of your old books from first year, since James threw _his_ out." Albus pursed his lip. "They weren't really open, most of them…"

Teddy chuckled. "Oh, right. Well, didn't do much reading first year. I only read things I _want _to read—and you'll find people let things slide when you're mildly famous. Don't let it get to your head, though, kid," Teddy winked, then looked around.

"Your brother here? I have something to show him."

"Upstairs, I think. Got in trouble so he's talking to Dad—" Albus could barely finish before Teddy ran upstairs. Truthfully, Albus loved the boy but couldn't quite understand him. Occasionally the two would get along and could be found reading on the couch together. Mostly, Teddy was off doing something crazy with James. Albus didn't mind—when his brother was occupied, Al had some peace and quiet.

Teddy rushed up the stairs of his godparents' house and into James' room. Sure enough, Harry was giving him a talking-to. James was sitting at the foot of his bed, his father standing over him looking quite severe.

"Sorry to interrupt, Harry, god-cousin," he grinned, "But I have something very, very important to show James."

The boy smiled.

"Teddy, you're back!" He exclaimed. "Dad, are you done yet?'

"_No_," Harry said a bit forcibly, giving Teddy a strained look. "Look, you broke Lily's doll—"

"I didn't _mean_ to," James said, half to Harry and half to the 'cousin' he adored. "I just needed to test out my new bat, for Quidditch—"

"You beat Lily's _doll_?!" Teddy asked incredulously, laughing. "Merlin, James, you can't test a bat out on a bloody _doll_!"

"Exactly," Harry said in agreement. "It was wrong to use it at the house, and—"

"No!" Teddy exclaimed. "Harry, you've got it all _wrong_—it's essential to test such things out _properly_—and I've got just the thing to help," he grinned. James looked positively about ti burst with excitement.

"_Teddy_," Harry said firmly. "You aren't helping—he needs discipline—"

"Discipline erodes a boy's spirit, Harry," Teddy said stubbornly, turning his hair black and growing a slight scar on his forehead. "'_Teddy_, don't yell. _Teddy_, read your schoolbooks, not dirty magazines. Teddy, I'm _very important_ and _never misbehaved_,'" the boy said in a deep voice.

"I have _never_—"

"And it didn't do any good, _did_ it?" Teddy asked, morphing back into himself fully. "I yell constantly and read as many dirty magazines as I like—it's _literally_ part of my job," the boy winked. He had gotten a job at the ministry working with Hermione Granger to promote the rights of werewolves, house elves, and any other marginalized group. A brilliant student with a knack for arguing and proper devotion to the cause, he was a shoe-in. He hadn't told his family, however, since he had such a fun time letting them think he had taken on a job as a _porn star_. Hermione, while vaguely questioning her hiring choices, had to admit it was funny.

Harry sighed. Clearly no parenting was going to get done—today, or likely any other day.

"Fine," he said, giving in. "Go ahead, James. Just don't…" Harry trailed off. Whatever he told James and Teddy not to do, the boys would turn around and do _just that_.

"Thanks, Dad!"

"Thanks, Harry!"

James leapt off the bed and Teddy stated running, James chasing him all the way down the stairs. Albus had retreated up the stairs, knowing if he stayed in the living room there was a good chance of him being caught in the crossfire of some thing he had no desire to be a part of. Once downstairs, Teddy grabbed James and rubbed his head.

"Good to see you, little cousin."

"Right back at you, Ted," James grinned. "So, haven't told anyone about the new job?"

Teddy shrugged. "Just Victoire, you, and Hermione—of course. I've had too much fun messing around and I figured grandpa would give me some sappy story about my dad and say something like—'_Ah, mon petit-fils, je suis si fier_,'" He drawled in an obnoxious French accent. James rolled his eyes.

"Still," James began, "It's really cool you're doing this." Teddy once again shrugged.

"I don't see it as cool…It's just what I need to do. I feel like it fits. Besides," he began, rolling his eyes. "I need some company. There are surprisingly very few half-werewolves and it would be nice to form a little pack of us—though clearly none of them are as cool as I am," Teddy beamed. James laughed.

"You only _think_ you're cool," the young teen insisted. "The more of your special little group you meet, the less interesting you will become."

"I hadn't thought of that," Teddy mused. "But still—very worth it. I want to be a part of a world where being part-werewolf is just as hot as being part-veela." James snorted.

"Dude, there is never going to be a world in which you are as good looking as your girlfriend—ow!" James yelped, Teddy hitting him on the head.

"You deserved that," Lupin said with a smirk. "Now, what I'm come all this way to show you—it's outside," Teddy began, heading to the front door. "It's super, super cool, so just hold on to that hairball on top of your head."

Eager, James hopped up next to his cousin as he opened the door and jogged out to the clearing in front of the Potter's residence.

"Ta-da!" Teddy exclaimed, brandishing his arms about in front of his brand-new, old, motorbike. James' brows furrowed.

"What…What _is_ that? It looks like a hunk of _rubbish_," James said, laughing. Teddy's face fell, and his eyes narrowed.

"Is not," he insisted. "It's a _flying motorbike_!"

"Why would you need a flying motorbike," James quipped. "When you have a broom?"

Teddy scrunched up his face. "Well, because…" he trailed off. James raised a brow, waiting for an answer. His cousin's hair grew red. "Well, because it's bloody _cool,_ damnit! Look," Teddy pointed to its handlebars. "Handlebars! Name a broom that has _that_!"

"You don't need handlebars," James retorted. "You just hold onto it—duh. Really Teddy, I don't see why you needed this—"

"Because it was my dad's," Teddy said, quietly. "I nicked it from old Lyall's garage—he hid it, and I'm sure it's because it used to be my father's."

James fell silent. Teddy very rarely got sentimental, but when he did it was always about his father—sure, the boy looked like Remus. But between being a metamorphagus and growing up in a house full of his mother's things and being raised primarily by his grandma, Teddy was more Tonks than anything else. He clung to the few objects his father had as if they were made of gold. Before James could say anything, he heard a deeper voice behind him.

"It wasn't Remus'."

James spun around, and Teddy's eyed widened. Harry sighed with a smile.

"I assume you wanted to take James on a spin, yes? Practice hitting things out of the air, since you know I don't let him fly around without supervision?"

Teddy remained silent. That had been _exactly_ what he had planned on doing.

"That motorbike," Harry pointed to the old thing, "Belonged to Sirius Black. After that it belonged to Hagrid—who drove me home on it when I was a baby. After that, it was given to your father, who wouldn't touch it—too many memories, I suppose. Sirius did originally buy the bike for him," Harry added. "Seems fitting that you should have it now."

Teddy rubbed the back of his neck. "But…It was in grandpa's garage. I—I stole—"

"You didn't steal it," Harry assured the young Lupin. "Lyall sent me an owl the day before yesterday, saying to be prepared for you to bring it here—he saw you eyeing it. After your father passes, Lyall got his belongings. I expect there were too many memories associated with the bike for his comfort, so he stowed it away."

Teddy looked down at his feet. Harry sighed.

"I misspoke earlier. It may have been Sirius' bike in _name_—but it was your father's as well. I assume he wrote about it in his journal," Harry suggested, winking. He knew all about that old diary ever since Teddy had first visited his grandfather. "Take James out on a ride—Al and I could use the peace and quiet. Just be back in time for supper," he insisted before heading back in. James looked at Teddy.

"Aw, cheer up Ted. Dad says it's fitting you have it—the motorbike. It's not rubbish," James said, walking over to his cousin and putting a hand up on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I said that earlier. I'll grab my bat, and we can head out, yeah?"

Teddy looked down at his little cousin and smiled. "Yeah. Go grab your bat—we're going on a _ride_!"

The boys spent the better part of the hour riding around on the bike—Teddy had only ridden it from France earlier that day and was still somewhat shaky on it. Still, the boys landed back at the Potters' safe and sound. James spent all of dinner raving about the motorbike, and Teddy finally admitted what his actual job was—much to the delight and relief of everyone at the table. Ginny wouldn't admit it, but she had been quite worried that Teddy hadn't been kidding. After dinner, James and Albus played chess in the boys' room, Lily read with Harry and Ginny, and Teddy was left to his own devices—for once, something he was looking forward to.

He opened his trunk and pulled out a dusty old journal and his wand.

_"Moi-même,"_ he whispered with a smile. The diary came to life, and Teddy began to thumb through the pages of his and his father's journal, looking for some sign of the bike. Finally, he found something from 1980: Remus had written by the date, rather simply,

_He came home with a motorbike._

Grinning, Teddy read on:

_It's got to bed one of the stupidest things he's ever gotten. Honestly, I don't know what came over him. Yes, he's always loved the blasted things, but we're in the middle of a war: it seems a bit wrong to buy some sort of luxury vehicle when people are struggling just to survive._

Teddy snorted. 'Luxury vehicle' was a bit of a stretch.

_He was so bloody excited for it, too: dragged me outside from a perfectly good book to show it to me, begged me to go on a ride with him—I refused at first and he got quite sad. Apparently, and I have no idea if this is true, he bought it for _us_. Said he wanted to take me on magical moonlit and romantic motorbike rides through the sky—did I mention the thing flies? Anyway, and this is a bit sweet, he knew how uncomfortable I found brooms and how difficult it was more me to ride by myself most of the time, so he figured a motorbike with a little sidecar attached would be perfect: he could remove the sidecar when I was feeling dandy, and when I wasn't, I could curl up in it and fall asleep._

_I suppose given that explanation, I find the whole bike to be a bit better, but I'm not entirely convinced. This is the same boy who pined after bikes for years—I really think he loves them more than he loves me, which is saying something. _

_The bloody dog is now bothering me, asking me to 'stop writing or reading or whatever it is you do in that thing and come out on the bike.' If I didn't know any better, I would assume he wants to shag in the sidecar—_

Teddy gulped.

_-which is something I would never, ever do. I should go—the motorbike awaits._

_RJL_

Teddy sighed, relieved. His father sure had a sense of humor, he supposed. Teddy closed his journal, and headed to his cousins' room, ready to watch James lose miserably at a game of chess.


	5. Chapter 5

Teddy Lupin had a monthly routine. A day before the full moon, he felt his blood boil and his joints ache with the pain of a transformation which would never come. The day of, his face would turn a horrible white, ghastly color, and he had a rather rough time keeping down his food. None of it tasted right—his body craved something it wasn't ever going to get. That night, ten 'til moonrise, Teddy would take the Marauder's map and sneak out of the castle through a hidden passageway, crawl under a large, Whomping Willow, and make his way into the dilapidated Shrieking Shack. Common knowledge said it was haunted—Teddy knew nothing had haunted it for years, but it felt so haunted to _him_. The walls were still caked with the brown blood and claw marks of a man who had been dead for years, whom he had never known and yet known better than he could ever know—if that wasn't haunting, Teddy wasn't sure what was.

James Potter could never understand why his best friend would do this to himself. He didn't transform—he didn't need to be locked up somewhere. Teddy would simply shake, become a bit irritable, and take a sleeping draught to get him through the night where he would sleep in the cold, disgusting house. At home, Teddy would curl up in bed. James thought that was normal. But at school, he could only describe the boy's routine as eerie and uncalled for. He just didn't get it, but one day he finally decided that he wanted to.

"I'm coming with you," James said rather abruptly, having used his invisibility cloak to sneak into the Hufflepuff boy's room.

"You're _not_," Teddy snapped. "You're eleven, you are out of your bed, and breaking about a dozen school rules just being in here—"

"You break a dozen rules every _day_!" James protested. Teddy shot him a look, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

"Not like this. _Go home_, James. Before I write you up myself."

"You wouldn't," James huffed. "You're family, you wouldn't dare."

Teddy raised a brow. "You want to try me? I'm a _prefect_—I have every right in the world to write you up."

"But you're breaking the rules too—sneaking out, going to that dreadful place every month alone—it's not right!" He exclaimed. "You shouldn't be alone—"

"I _want_ to be alone," Teddy sneered. "You don't get it—I'm not a werewolf, I know, but I _feel _like one these nights," he explained poorly. James scoffed.

"If you aren't one, how do you feel—"

"I just _do_!" Teddy snapped. "I can't—you can never understand."

"Not if you don't let me try," James insisted. "I want to be there for you. Have fun trying to stop me, by the way—I know the way—"

"You'll get killed by the tree," Teddy seethed. "You can't go alone."

"Then you better let me come with you—because either way, I am going."

Teddy glared at his little cousin. _Bloody Gryffindors_, he thought to himself. _Putting their noses where they don't belong, too brave to know what's good for them_.

"Fine," he snapped. "But only because I don't want you to wind up dead—you mum would _skin_ me."

Teddy couldn't—_wouldn't_—believe he was actually letting James do this with him. This wasn't something for young boys to see. He had never really interacted with James this close to the full moon either, and he wasn't exactly sure if they boy knew what he was getting into. With the help of the old Potter invisibility cloak, James and Teddy left the castle unseen. As soon as they were outside and away from any wandering eyes, they took off the cloak.

"You're not going to like what you see," Teddy warned his little cousin. James furrowed his brows.

"What, the shack? No, I can't imagine it looks very good, but—"

"No," Teddy forced out, his voice feeling shaky. "Me. I…It's not bad, but I get a bit off. Testy is one way to put it, but it's more like I'm sick," he groaned. "I don't look or feel right."

"You look like _Teddy_," James insisted. "That's enough for me." Teddy looked at James with a smile.

"You say this…"

"I do," James quipped. "It's the truth. I suppose you're a bit more annoying and slightly paler—"

Teddy snorted.

"—but you're still my best friend. I _wanted_ to see this, remember?"

Defeated, Teddy pulled out his wand and slowly immobilized the Willow. He then led James down the path and James made a sort of disgusted sound.

"What's that smell?" He asked. Teddy shrugged.

"I…I don't know. I think just, you know, dirt and stuff," he suggested, though he had a feeling there was more of the _stuff_ component to that.

"And your dad—and my granddad—used to use this path?" James asked. Teddy nodded.

"Every month, if we're to believe the stories. It makes me feel closer to them, in a way—walking the same path they used to. I like to imagine this is sort of what it was like, you know. Walking as friends through the tunnel."

"Then," James pondered, "Why do this alone for so long? If your dad—"

"My father," Teddy began, "Couldn't say _no_ to his friends. They sort of…barged in, I guess. I, however, _can_ say no," he said, pausing. "Or, well, I thought I could, but apparently not with _you_."

James chuckled. "I snuck past your defenses."

"I suppose so," Teddy said a bit darkly. The passage came to a halt, and the two boys descended up a flight of stairs.

"Smells worse up here," James complained. Teddy snorted.

"Yeah, you'll see why. Decades later and not much has changed—unlike the rest of the world."

The sight which befell the two boys was incredibly similar to that which their Marauder counterparts had been introduced to so many years ago. The walls, which _had_ been painted so long before their time, were almost entirely brown. Where there wasn't paint (which was most places), there was wood, and the wood was in turn stained with blood—turning the wood a darker brown now. Claw marks were everywhere and had contributed to the peeling paint. The walls, the floor, even the ceiling was scratched and dented. There had once been some furniture: tables, chairs, a bed. All that remained were scraps of wood. There was a single, small window, positioned for Remus to know where the moon was—which Teddy now used for the same purpose. The room smelled musty and sickly, as though someone in it had died. Its main occupant _had_.

"This is…"

"Horrible?" Teddy spat. "Yeah, pretty much. The blood is all his—claw marks, everywhere, and these are just the ones that weren't dealt to his body. All before the potion, you see. This is what he had to go through every single month." Teddy paused, looking at James a bit painfully. "I used to hate him—just a bit. No one likes being cranky, feeling sick out of their control. I was annoyed that he had let down his defenses, married my mum, had me because of that…but I grew _angry_ when I heard how many times he tried to leave us—"

"_Leave_?" James exclaimed. "But…but your dad _loved _you—"

"I _know_," Teddy said hoarsely. "Which made hating him worse. I don't anymore, of course—I'd pay anything to see them both again. But it didn't really change until I saw this room and I understood everything: he thought I'd have to live like _this_. Or, he thought I'd have a hell of a time getting over the fact that he had to live this way. Now, the place humbles me." Teddy snorted. "Imagine how lucky he would have felt to just go through what I do? Really puts it all in perspective. Being here, reading his journal, it's the closest thing I have to knowing how to cope with what I've got."

James fell silent. He had such a difficult time relating to his own father—he had never imagined what it would be like if your father was dead. He assumed Teddy Lupin and Harry Potter had more in common than they let on.

"But…you do manage well, right? I mean, you _joke,_" James offered with a slight smile. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Coping mechanism—it all is. I know I'm loved—really, your family has been so good to me—but it's not ever going to be the same. So, I make joked about having a 'time of the month' and 'the perks of dead parents' because if I get to control how I react to it, make people feel more at ease talking to me…it makes it manageable. But as you said," Teddy spoke wistfully, "You've broken my defenses. I'm actually talking about all of this to you—it's a lot for a boy to take in."

"But you had to take it in much younger than I," James insisted. "If you can live with this, I can too—"

"I didn't have a _choice!_" Teddy snarled, a shudder running down his spine. "It's this, or _what_? What's my alternative? Mope? Long for people who are _never _coming home?"

James looked scared. Teddy's face fell.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I'm just a bit, you know…"

"I know," James whispered. "Here, let's sit down," he suggested, taking a seat on the cold wooden floor. He looked around him—he couldn't imagine the pain his cousin's father had to go through. He was thankful Teddy only had a fraction of all of this. The Lupin boy sat down, cross-crossed, feeling tears build up as his face grew hot. He fidgeted, feeling his skin prick. James turned to his friend.

"Teddy?" He asked. "Are you—"

"Fine," Teddy grunted. "I'm fine." He groaned a little. "Hurts, is all." Another shudder. The moon came into sight and illuminated the shack for the boys. James could now see the worry lines that had begun to form on his friend's face—the boy was only fifteen, yet he was aging beyond his years. James had never noticed it before, but he assumed that was the point. Flecks of grey shone in Teddy's hair.

The boy caught James looking at him. "I'm a metamorphagus, remember? I don't like something, I change it, but…" he winced. "I can't really focus right now." His head hurt, pounding. Hopefully the sleeping draught he had taken would begin to work its magic.

"I'll take your mind off it," James suggested. "What should I talk about?"

"_Anything_," Teddy seethed. "Anything but this."

James told Teddy stories from their childhood together—pranks, hijinks, escapades, and everything in between. He even occasionally got Teddy to laugh. Eventually, James saw Teddy getting sleepy, and he took off his own robe and placed it around the boy. Teddy protested at first, bit he was in fact cold. James smiled, but noticed Teddy had tears running down his face.

"Teddy," James asked, concerned, "What's wrong?"

"He went through _worse_," the boy whispered, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears. James placed a hand on his friend's back. "He went through worse and I…I can barely do _this_. I'm not brave like him."

"You _are_," James whispered. He had never gone through anything like this in his life—it made him wonder why Teddy hadn't been put in Gryffindor. Yet looking around at where he was, James had to admit that trying to feel solidarity with a dead man was about as loyal as you could get.


	6. Chapter 6

Teddy walked into the Headmistress' office, closing the door behind him, to find one James Potter sitting across from Minerva McGonagall. He glanced at Teddy briefly before looking back down at his feet, and their family friend did not seem pleased to see them. This was never a good sign.

"Er…Headmistress?" He asked, furrowing his brows. She looked particularly severe today, so Teddy thougt it best not to refer to her as 'Minnie' like he normally did. "You asked to see me?"

"Sit down, Mr. Lupin," she replied tersely, her eyes cold and staring, giving no indication of her feelings. Teddy gulped and took his seat, staring at James. '_What did we do?' _Teddy mouthed to James. The black-haired boy looked away, unable to meet Teddy's gaze. _What did _he_ do,_ Teddy thought to himself. The little first year got himself into a great deal of trouble—and not just when he hung out with Teddy. James was a junior Marauder in his own right.

"It has come to my attention that Professor Slughorn is missing a few items from his potions storeroom," Minerva began, looking at both boys intensely. "Namely, he is missing powdered silver and moonstone as well as dittany and Valerian roots." Teddy froze, eyes growing wide.

"Those are used in—"

"Wolfsbane, potion, Mr. Lupin. A very complicated , expensive, and _dangerous_ potion when brewed incorrectly."

Teddy glanced at James and back to his headmistress. "Well, Headmistress, it takes a great potions masters to make Wolfsbane," he began. "I'm not sure why anyone would steal those ingredients if not to make the potion, and I don't know who else in the school is qualified to brew it: If Wolfsbane was cheap and easy, everyone would make some."

"Everyone, Mr. Lupin?"

The boy gulped. "Well, no, not _everyone_…just werewolves, I suppose," he whispered. Why was he here? _He_ hadn't taken any potions supplies—he had no idea how to make Wolfsbane potion, and even if he did, what would he use it for? He didn't transform, didn't need to worry about keeping his human mind—he already had it, 24 hours a day, seven days a week. "Headmistress, why—"

"—You are in a NEWT potions class, aren't you Mr. Lupin? Professor Slughorn raves about your skills, has suggested to me many times you would be quite a candidate for his position when he—"

"I'm _not_ going to become a potions master," Teddy spit, hair turning bright red. "I'd rather die than hold the same title as the greasy little—"

"—_careful_, Teddy," James interjected. "Tread lightly—"

"—_git_ who ruined my father's chances of teaching: the only job he ever wanted," he fumed. McGonagall gave him a rather puzzled look. Perhaps she should instruct Harry to tell young Mr. Lupin exactly what Severus Snape had done for the good of a cause his own father had fought and died for.

"Regardless of your feelings on the matter," she pressed on, "You certainly have the talent and the motives for brewing such a potion—"

"_Motives_?" Teddy scoffed. "What _motives_? I don't know _any_ werewolves, Minnie, and even if I _did_, I wouldn't dare try and brew the stuff myself—incorrectly done and it can kill people."

"And it wouldn't help you?" She asked rather softly. Teddy bristled.

"ME?!" He yelped. "What on…No, of course it wouldn't! I don't need it, I'm _perfectly fine_. I'm sure the bloody potion would mess me up rather terribly—it's not meant for curing minor symptoms: there are plenty of potions that help me with that every month," he argued. Minerva's thin lips twitched.

"So there we have it, Mr. Potter? I told you, your friend has no need for such a thing."

Teddy turned to face James, eyes wide and hair retuning to its natural shade of sandy-brown. "_You_ stole from Slughorn? But…_why_?"

The smaller boy, who had been avoiding Teddy's gaze the entire time, finally locked eyes with him. "I just thought…I thought that it would help," he whispered. "Last month you seemed worse, less like _yourself_…I got worried, thought if you had the ingredients, you would make the potion and feel better."

Teddy laughed. "James, Vic and I got into a _row_ last month—I was in a foul mood from that and compounded with my normal symptoms...It's just teenage angst!" He explained with a smile. James looked crestfallen, and Teddy could tell he had offended the boy. "Listen, James, I appreciate it—really. But I don't need the potion. If I did, the school would certainly provide it to me, but fact is I'm perfectly fine—"

"You're _not_—"

"I _am_," Teddy assured his little cousin. "Truly. If I wasn't fine, I'd tell someone, yeah? You know me—I'm not going to let any_one_ or any_thing _walk over me," he grinned, rubbing James' hair as the younger boy pouted.

Minerva smiled. "Well, I'm glad you are in excellent health, Mr. Lupin. Clearly Mr. Potter cares for you greatly—I believe you have found a life-long friend."

"He's _family_, Minnie," Teddy insisted. "Just as my father was to his," he smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well," Minerva continued, "As heartfelt as that is, and despite Mr. Potter's good intentions, he did still steal from a professor—I will have to give him detention."

"Seems fair," James grumbled, looking at the ground. Teddy furrowed his brows.

"Give it to _me_, Minnie. Ol' Sluggy's got a soft spot for me and clearly he thinks I did it anyway—besides, maybe this will be the straw that breaks the camel's back and he'll quit pestering people about positions they don't ever want."

"_Teddy_!" James yelped. "That's not fair, I'm the one who stole—"

"Which you only did because of _me_," the young man insisted. "I've had many detentions in my lifetime—one more certainly isn't going to hurt. And, if I may, I believe you've learned your lesson? That your big cousin Teddy can help himself?"

James rolled his eyes. "You couldn't help yourself last week, when you got your robe stuck in that closet—" Teddy quickly put his hand over James' mouth. They hadn't gotten busted for _that_ prank, and he wasn't about to get a _double _detention.

McGonagall clearly knew that something else was at play but had neither the motivation nor the time to uncover exactly what is was. In order to catch the boys at all of their little pranks, Minerva would have to hire someone for a new position. Some things just had to be let go.

"Very well. Teddy—_Mr. Lupin_," she corrected, "I will see you in my office, tomorrow 7PM. Don't be late," she warned. "Consider apologizing to Horace as well—you _are_ his favorite student."

"I thought professors weren't allowed to have favorites," James grinned. McGonagall narrowed her eyes.

"They aren't—_usually,_" she added, giving the boys a small smile. "Now, go head out and please try to stay out of trouble."

"Too late, Minnie!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Lupin! Potter!"

* * *

_"Potter! Lupin!"_

* * *

"We've got to run, James," Teddy huffed. "Or she'll really get us this time."

"One step ahead of you, Ted," the younger boy grinned.

* * *

_"C'mon Remus, I know you're hurt but we've got to go," James huffed, running down the hall._

_"I think," the werewolf gasped. "I think she's got us this time."_

* * *

Over two decades had passed, and Minerva could hardly tell the difference. A single tear formed in her eye, and she stopped running. Just the sight of sandy-brown hair and floppy dark hair bouncing down the hallway made her pause. It was far too similar to how it had been before.

"Ted…"

"What, James? Why have you stopped?"

Teddy spun around to see James pointing back at their Headmistress, who had simply stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"I think she's crying, mate," James whispered. "I think we've really done it this time."

* * *

_The two Marauders kept running, Remus finally catching up to James. _

_"Just a bit longer, Remus," the bespectacled boy promised. "I swear, and then we'll turn the corner and put on the cloak."_

_"Alright," huffed Remus. "I'll be one step behind you."_

* * *

"Why…why is she crying?" Teddy asked, walking back towards James. "Think we've done something wrong?"

"Dunno…"

Teddy wasn't about to wait for an answer from his little cousin. The sixth-year trotted down the hallway, seeing his headmistress covering her eyes with her hand. "Headmistress? Are you alright?"

* * *

_"Alright Moony, I think we've lost her," James panted, rounding the corner and whipping out his cloak of invisibility. "Here, get under, quick." The small, sandy-haired boy quickly turned the corner and leapt under James' outstretched arm, the two boys falling underneath the cloak. Minerva McGonagall, panting herself, stopped and looked around for the boys. Unable to see them, she sighed, and walked the other direction._

_James flashed Remus a covert grin: for the time being, Potter and Lupin had avoided detention._

* * *

Minerva McGonagall nodded her head, voice cracking a bit as she replied: "Yes, Mr. Lupin, I'm quite alright…just a bit of dust in the air, I think."

Teddy crossed his arms over his chest, but not before beckoning James to come closer.

"Teddy," the younger boy hissed. "What are you doing? We were almost free—"

"Dust my arse, Headmistress, if you'll pardon my language. I fear my associate and I have really outdone ourselves this time—how's Friday, 7PM sound for detention?"

James looked at his cousin, mouth agape. "Teddy! What are you doing?"

Lupin raised a brow, glancing down at James. "Are you not free? If so, I think we can arrange something else—"

"—I'm free, but—"

"Excellent," Teddy grinned. "We'll see you then, Minnie, alright?"

The headmistress pulled her hand from her eyes, her thin lips twitching into something resembling a smile. "7PM," she whispered, clearing her throat. "I'll see you boys there."

For the time being, Lupin and Potter had not quite escaped detention. But neither boy seemed to mind.


	8. Chapter 8

It was not uncommon for Lupin boys to be found in the hospital wing around the full moon—that much Poppy could tell anyone. Only, she would say, it was for entirely different reasons. Remus Lupin, pale and fragile, would need his rest to regain his strength after tearing himself to pieces after becoming a fully-fledged werewolf. His son Teddy, on the other hand, would arrive with some sort of black eye or bruised knuckles—anything indicative of a fight.

His temper, always there inside of him, would rise to the surface around the time of the full moon. The boy and his family had known this for years and when things went smoothly, Teddy nearly always had a handle on it. In school, however, his classmates weren't really sure how to handle the boy who always looked a bit on edge once a month. Some of them, mostly friends, knew what he was going through and did their best to give him space or a friendly pat on the back. Most students didn't even understand why their normally jovial classmate would turn sullen, bags under his eyes, skin a bit paler than usual, and treated him normally—as he wanted them to. The worst combination, however, was when someone _did_ know what Teddy was going through and purposefully _didn't_ give him space. Generally, this someone happened to be Baron Fawley—a sixth year Slytherin boy who, along with his friends, made it his own personal mission to tormet the boy.

_"Fancy a moonlit stroll, Lupin?"_

_"About that time of the month, eh Lupin?"_

_"Do they lock you up at night, Wolf-Boy? Is that where you are when you miss class?"_

Their words stung, the howling whenever Teddy crossed his path made his heart sink further into his chest, and the taunts about his condition took their toll. But there was one thing Teddy could not stand, and Fawley knew it: jibes at his father. Earlier that day, the first-year had heard something particularly terrible. He wouldn't tell Headmistress McGonagall what the boys had said, and he certainly wouldn't tell Madame Pomfrey, but whatever it was had caused him to take one punch square in the jaw and the other right at his nose—after, of course, sending Fawley to the hospital wing himself.

Still, Teddy was a small boy, alone (he wouldn't drag his friends into 'his messes') going up against four boys nearly twice his size. It wasn't a fair fight, and so long after Fawley and his friends had left Poppy's care, Teddy remained. His own friends would try to visit, but Teddy would shoo them away—it was close enough to the full moon anyway that the boy figured he would stay in the hospital wing for the next day or two, alone with his thoughts. On this particular evening, however, outside his wing, he could hear Pomfrey and McGonagall talking.

"It's the third time this year—I can only fix a broken nose so many times, Minerva—"

"But he will be okay, Poppy? It's…it won't make it worse tomorrow—"

"—I imagine it will. This can't keep going on, for the boy's sake. I don't know what to do, he won't talk to me—"

"—nor to me, but you are correct. This can't go on like this. The more detention I give Fawley, the more angry letters I get from the Board. I can't bring myself to punish Remus' boy, Poppy. Not for this. I hear the way they taunt—and he never reacts unless it's about _him_."

"Did he say anything about what they said this time?"

"Not at all. That's why I'm hoping seeing his godfather will help—"

_Godfather? _Teddy thought to himself, eyes widening. _They don't mean…_

"Oh Mr. Potter," he heard Poppy exclaim. "Thank goodness—oh and this must be little James."

Teddy gulped. Harry brought his little cousin with him?

"I had to—been asking _all month_ when he could see Teddy again."

"Of course, well, do come in—Minerva, would you like to—"

"I should go back to my office, Poppy. Harry—do give him my best."

Teddy heard the door crack open and fell back down onto his cot, pretending he had been sleeping. As he heard the pitter patter of James' feet, he feigned a yawn and began to sit upright.

"Hey there Jamesie," he grinned. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

"Teddy," the little boy began, eyes glued to Teddy's face. "What happened to you?"

Before Teddy could answer, he heard his godfather enter the room. Harry looked very, very upset, and the young Lupin boy couldn't help but feel like it was his fault.

"James, that's not very nice to ask," Harry told his son, placing a head on top of that unruly black mane of James'. "Now that you've seen Teddy, why don't you go find Poppy and tell her about the gnomes you saw today?"

Teddy could see the strain on James' face. As much as the little boy wanted to see his cousin…he knew he should listen to his father.

"Alright, but I can see Teddy soon? He looks hurt."

The Metamorphmagus gave the boy a smile. "I promise I'm alright, Teddy. You can see me soon," he insisted, doing his best to avoid his godfather's gaze.

The little boy ran off, and finally Teddy had no choice but to meet Harry's eyes. "I _know_ what you're going to say," he mumbled. "I shouldn't get into fights—my parents wouldn't have liked it."

Harry's gaze softened instantly. "Teddy, that's not what I think—not exactly, anyways. I would love if you never had to get into a fight, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't just a _little_ bit proud of you for standing up for yourself and your family," he admitted. "And besides: your father might not have liked you taking a beating for him, but your mother would have adored it—though preferred that you won," he smiled weakly. "Point is, though, no one wants to see you get hurt—not when you're _already_ hurting."

"It's nothing compared to what my dad would have gone through," Teddy wheezed, "Had your dad not been there for him, had the school know...I don't want anyone to worry—_I'm fine_."

Harry reached his hand out to touch Teddy's, pushing some of the boy's sandy-brown hair away from his face. "You don't always have to be _fine_, Teddy. It's just me here—I do know what it's like to be made fun of for things entirely out of your control. I know what it's like to have your parents called names. I could help, if you'd let me."

Teddy looked up at Harry, eyes growing heavy with tears. "I know they want me to tell you what Fawley said," he replied, voice breaking somewhat. "That's why you're here, isn't it? I wasn't asleep, I heard out in the hallways—they're worried I'll get too hurt one of these days."

Harry nodded slowly. He really needed to impress upon people that his little godson was much more observant than anyone gave him credit for. "Yes, Teddy, that's why I'm here. I won't lie to you—not ever. But it's not just you I'm worried about. James knows something is wrong, Teddy, and he'll be at school with you before you know it. He worries, and I worry for him because of it. I fear that one day I'll be visiting the hospital wing for the both of you—"

"—I'd _never_ let him," Teddy insisted. "You know that—he's like a brother to me. I don't let me friends fight for me, and I won't let family do it either."

"You might not _let _him," Harry began, "But that doesn't mean he won't rush to your defense—he'll defend his family, Teddy, without asking. Just like you do."

The young Lupin paused, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from crying. "If I tell you," he stammered, "Then you can't tell anyone else. Not word for word, at least. It's not Fawley's fault—he just grew up…wrong," Teddy sighed.

Harry smiled. "Defending those who hurt you—a very Lupin trait, if I might say. You might do better trying to tap into your mother's side here," he joked, poking Teddy lightly in the chest. The boy chuckled slightly.

"It tickles, Harry," he whispered. The chuckling, however, subsided, and Teddy met his godfather's eyes as a tear ran down his cheek. "Fawley said…" he drifted off, trying to regain his composure. "He said it was a shame my dad died—said he didn't have a chance to finish the job, to make me a…" Teddy crinkled his nose, trying to keep the tears down. "He didn't have the chance to _bite_ me and make me a _real werewolf_," he huffed.

Harry, seated at the foot of Teddy's cot, looked like he was nearly about to fall off in a fit of rage. "He…he said that?"

Teddy nodded, wiping at his good eye as best he could.

"Teddy," Harry spoke very slowly and his godson could tell he was doing his best to hold in a great deal of anger. "He can't speak to you like that. He can't. How…how long has this been going on?"

Teddy mumbled something incoherent.

"Teddy…"

"All year, alright?" Teddy snapped. "I don't try to hide what I am, who my parents are, but it didn't matter because he already knew. Second I stepped into the castle," he added bitterly. Harry was bristling.

"And you're sure I can't—"

"You promised!" Teddy yelped, voice cracking. "You promised you wouldn't tell. If you tell him off, it just gets worse…I tried that. His father is on the _Board_, he controls an _entire house_, it seems like, and he and his git friends _terrorize_ me."

Harry paused. He remembered a particularly nasty Slytherin boy who had tormented him quite a bit his first year. While he and Draco were passably on good terms…it had taken quite a bit of time to get there. Complaining wouldn't do any good—Harry knew this was a battle Teddy needed to fight himself.

"I won't say anything, Teddy, but if I may, I think I know of something that might help you stay out of trouble—at least, it could help you stay away from the people causing you trouble—it's a map you see, can tell you where anyone is in Hogwarts at any given time." Harry smiled.

"Teddy, has anyone ever told you about the _Marauders_?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Why am I not surprised," began Minerva McGonagall, "that it was _you two _who caused an explosion in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom?"

Teddy Lupin shifted in his seat, looking over at his little cousin. He felt partially responsible—little James was only eleven. And it had been his idea to nick the record from Filch's office, but James _had _been more than eager to go along with it all.

James Potter looked up at Teddy, shrugging as if to say _you tell her_. After all, Teddy was older, perhaps a bit wiser (though the circumstances at present would not lead anyone to believe that), and had been in the Headmistress' office countless times before.

"You know, Professor," Teddy began, hair shifting from blue to sandy brown as he got a bit nervous, "I would be shocked if you _were _surprised. But it wasn't our fault—"

"—oh, no?" McGonagall raised a brow. "So, it was _not _you two who put the record…what is it…"

"_Some Girls_," James chimed in. "Rolling Stones, Headmistress, and we _did _put it in the record player in the Defense classroom—"

"—which, if I recall, was what caused the explosion?"

"Well, yes," Teddy admitted, "but we didn't _know _that putting Muggle records onto Wizard players would send up _sparks_—"

"—which wouldn't have been as large an issue," McGongall continued, "had _someone _not stashed firecrackers in the classroom—"

"—you can't prove that was us!" James exclaimed, and Teddy elbowed him lightly. True, McGonagall had no tangible proof. But if James got upset and let something slip, she certainly would.

"Circumstantial," Teddy explained. "And how were we supposed to know any of this would happen?"

"You could have read," McGonagall suggested, tapping her wand on her desk, pointing to a note that may or may not have been stuck on the outside of the record cover. Teddy turned a bit pink, his hair following suit. Sure enough, there had been a note that said in no unclear terms what not to do with the record, and Teddy leaned forward to read it.

_Padfoot,_

_Happy birthday. I'm astonished you've made it to eighteen, given the incredible amount of danger you put yourself in, but here you are: a real, Muggle record. Prongs and Wormtail don't know anything about Muggle music, of course, but luckily you've got me. I think you'd like the Stones. Just be careful: you can't play this in our record players: you'll have to use the one in the Muggle Studies classroom._

_Sincerely,_

_Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs_

"What does it say?" James asked eagerly. Teddy smiled.

"Apparently," he began, "we should have listened to my dad."

Teddy looked at McGonagall, who nodded, and he handed the note to James who read it, smirking. He finally looked up and gave the note back to Teddy, just smiling as he turned to the Headmistress.

"So, the record belonged to Sirius Black?" James asked. McGonagall nodded.

"Indeed, it did. Unsurprising, then, that you two found it, though I believed it to be confiscated…"

"Confiscated?" Teddy inquired. "Why, if it had been _confiscated_, Headmistress, I don't know where we would have found it."

"You can't prove anything," James insisted. McGonagall merely sighed.

"I have my suspicions, yes, but cannot prove anything—you are correct, Mr. Potter."

"If it _was _confiscated," Teddy began, "what happened? I mean, surely Hogwarts didn't have rules about simple Muggle gifts."

"What happened, Mr. Lupin, is that young Mr. Black seemed equally incapable of reading your father's handwriting. Apparently, an end table in the Gryffindor Common Room caught fire spontaneously, if I do remember the Head Boy's report. I was unconvinced but didn't have proof until one day, the record player that _had _been in the Common Room mysteriously disappeared."

"You mean, you took it?" James asked. "Well, that's not right. If it belonged to the Common Room—"

"—It was not _I_ who moved the record player, Mr. Potter," McGongall responded curtly. "And you would do well not to interrupt your Headmistress. No, I believe Remus decided enough damage had been done and moved the device to a classroom—where he thought Sirius Black would never look. It was quite effective, though apparently not child-proof."

Minerva's lip twitched and formed a small, rather sharp smile. Teddy grinned. What was good enough to keep Sirius Black out of trouble could not help Remus Lupin when it came to his own son.

"Headmistress," he began, "are you smiling?"

"I am not," she responded. "You boys are in trouble, which brings me no joy. You will clean the Defense Classroom and remove any and all of your various devices. The record will be returned to its owner, though Mr. Lupin you may keep the note if you would like a reminder of the importance of the written word."

Teddy smiled, folding the letter carefully and placing it in his pocket. James looked confused.

"But, Headmistress…Sirius Black is, well, _dead_," he said softly.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I do believe he is. What about it?"

"Well," James began, fidgeting a bit, "he's the owner, and if he's dead…who does the record belong to?"

Minerva pursed her lips and reached across her desk to grab the record, eyeing it almost fondly before speaking.

"Mr. Black's will clearly stipulated that a Mr. Harry Potter receive the entirety of his estate. However, I think your father has better things to do with his time than come and collect old records from my office. Perhaps, Mr. Potter, you could hold onto it for him until he is able to retrieve it?"

James nodded eagerly, and Teddy chuckled.

"Alright, Minnie, we'll clean the classroom. Usual time work for you?"

"Headmistress, Mr. Lupin, and I will be counting on you to keep young Mr. Potter out of trouble," McGonagall added.

Teddy let out a hearty laugh. Keep James Potter out of trouble? Unlikely to happen. He wasn't sure how many times McGonagall had told him—and his father—the very same thing before, but it was certainly too many to count. And that line never seemed to work.


End file.
